


The most important date

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 23 of November 1963, 54 years in space and time, Gen, Happy who day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: "Doctor, what is the most important date in history?" Bill looks at him, frowning slightly. "If you've been everywhere in space AND time, you should know." She cross her arms, and lean back in her chair.The Doctor smile."Oh that's easy. The twenty-third of November, nineteen-sixty-three."





	The most important date

**Author's Note:**

> Happy who fay everyone! Wrote this to ceoebrate the most important date in Who-history!

"Doctor, what is the most important date in history?" Bill looks at him, frowning slightly. "If you've been everywhere in space AND time, you should know." She cross her arms, and lean back in her chair.   
  
The Doctor smile. It's faint and he almost looks as though he'd rather cry - but somehow Bill doesn't think he's sad. "Oh that's easy. The twenty-third of November, nineteen-sixty-three." The Doctor responds, and his faint sliver of a smile grown into a manic grin.    
  
Bill's still not convinced, her frown remaining in it's place. "Why? Sounds like any other date to me." She said. The date he had given her wasn't even that long ago, only fifty-four years back, and to her it all sounded like bullshit.   
  
The Doctor, however, ignored her. Walking across the room, he simply pulled out a dusty photo album from the bookshelf in the left corner. Strolling back to Bill at a slower than normal pace, he dropped the album in Bill's lap.   
  
"Open it." He encouraged, and almost automatically Bill did as she was told. On the first page, a black and white polaroid had been taped to the page. It showed a middle aged couple, sitting on a rock sticking out into the ocean. They were laughing at the camera, and Bill could see how their eyes glistened with happiness and joy.   
  
As Bill looked up at The Doctor one more, The Doctor continued to speak. "On the twenty-third of November, nineteen-sixty-three, the first humans entered my TARDIS. My first companions, if you wish. Well, beside my granddaughter, but that's another story..." The Doctor paused, taking the photo album from Bill and looking in it himself. "Their names were Barbara Wright and Ian Chesterton. They married, later, so they're both Chesterton now."   
  
  
"Twenty-third of November, nineteen-sixty-three. The day humanity met The Doctor." Bill smiled, and figured, that she agreed with The Doctor. She most certainly could not imagine a more important date.   



End file.
